


My Head is an Animal

by Smol_Calico_Cat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And many more groups, Astro - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, Hybrids, I wanna put everyone in this fic lol, KNK - Freeform, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Monsta X centered, SHINee - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, bts - Freeform, but it's gonna be a clusterfuck of all my groups really, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Calico_Cat/pseuds/Smol_Calico_Cat
Summary: "Keep your ears alert, your head held high, your canines bared, your claws ready, and you'll go far in this industry kid."Changkyun blinked at the older male and sighed. He'd much rather his hyungs be the fierce ones while he gave out finger hearts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here's the short version of all you need to know: In an alternate universe; regular humans don't exist and instead Faunus inhabit the world. Faunus (term from Rwby) Are humans but, with animal features like ears, tails, wings, antenna, ect. They live just like regular humans but, just happen to have animal features. Bird Faunus can fly, cats and dogs have better hearing and vision, rabbits are faster etc. More will be explained about their universe as the story progresses but, just wanted to give it a rundown.

"Alright boys that's enough for today."

Simultaneous groans and thuds echoed around the room as bodies noisily plopped on the dance studio floor.

"Good Job today, you guys are getting the hang of this new choreography really quickly." their dance instructor said, tossing them their water bottles. Minhyuk gave a loud whine after gulping down a few mouthfuls of water.

"That's because you keeping making us start over whenever we get a centimeter off." He pouted, scratching behind one of his golden colored ears. The teacher laughed lightly, gray tabby cat tail contentedly moving around as he drank from his water bottle as well.

"You're just complaining because you kept messing up the most." Kihyun deadpaned at the now sprawled out dog on the floor.

"Much like your genes when they made you so short."

"Oh shut up-"

"Cut it out you two, let's call it a day for now." The teacher said, gathering his bag and heading for the door. "Make sure not to stay up too late, your manager already told me you guys have a packed schedule tomorrow." He said, talking to all of them but, looking at Shownu in particular. The leader gave him a silent nod as he walked out.

Jooheon stood up and stretched, wings buzzing for a few seconds as he worked them out. "I'll order take-out so it'll be at the dorms by the time we get back." He pulled out his phone and started looking up near by places that would deliver food as Changkyun walked over and pointed to something on Honey's cellphone screen.

"Just don't order anything from there, I had it a few weeks ago and my large intestine is still trying to recover." The wolf said with a grimace.

"That's disgusting." Hyungwon said with a sneer, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder and tossing Wonho his. Wonho immediately pulled out his phone a took a selfie, long white ears perked up. "Just...got...out...from practice....eat...well...monbebe" The rabbit mumbled to himself typing onscreen.

"Are you posting that to the fan cafe?" Kihyun asked as they all shuffled towards the door, snacking on a protein bar. Wonho nodded as their youngest piped up. "I call the shower first when we get back!" The wolf said, brown and white tail wagging slightly as they walked along the halls towards their van waiting for them outside.

"Kkukkung you know that Hyungwons' an amphibian so he has to go first." The bear leader replied to the maknae making his ears droop slightly as he pouted.

Their hamster came and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, we'll get first pick with the food while the frog washes up."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as Minhyuk giggled lightly, climbing into the van as Jooheon made a pleased noise.

"Jackson is gonna be on the same show as us tomorrow." He said with a dimpled smile, pleased at the prospect of seeing the other rapper on the show.

"While I love Jackson, two dogs in one room at the same time is a guaranteed recipe for chaos. Just look what happens when you leave Minhyuk alone with Dokyeom." Hyungwon sighed, webbed fingers ruffling his hair.

"I'm not as bad as leaving Kihyun alone with Woozi or Suga. And they're a cat and a fox." Minhyuk said with a snort making the shorter male shoot a glare at him.

"Nonetheless behave tomorrow." Shownu said, raising his eyebrow at the dog as he sighed and gave a defeated nod. They conversed back and forth as the city nightlife flew by outside the windows of the van. Changkyun slowly tuned out the rest of the chatter inside the van as he leaned his head against the window, ears twitching and turning towards the other's conversation everynow and then but, most of his attention focused on watching the various other Faunus go about their night-lives. He watched a couple consisting of a female lovebird and male red panda stroll hand in hand down the street as well as a father trailing after his two kittens and making sure they didn't get into trouble.  
He gave a yawn and made himself comfortable in his seat as the laughs and sound of the highway slowly lulled him to sleep.


	2. Fighting Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I got inspired to write this and did in like 2 days. I'm pretty proud actually.

Cheesy music filled the small studio as the boys bustled around getting ready to go on air. The day had already been filled with photoshoots, fansigns, and v-lives and the very last thing to do for the day was be on Kiss The Radio. It had been over a year since they were on and Changkyun whom was already pretty quiet was really showing how exhausted he was. His ears were slightly down and he was blinking harshly every 5 minutes to keep his eyes open.

Kihyun being as observant as he always was- was the first to notice the Maknae's energy levels. His eyebrows creased in concern as he nudged Jooheon who separated them. 

The honey bee looked up from his phone in his lap and tilted his head in question at his elder who jutted his chin out in Changkyun's direction. Jooheon turned his head and both his antenna perked up when he took notice of his dongsaeng's current state.

"Yah, Kkukkung...keep it going for a bit longer. We're almost done for the day." He said in a soft and semi-playful tone as he gently tugged on one of the wolf's ears. The action slightly jolted Changkyun back to reality as he blinked rapidly before batting Jooheon's hand away. "I'm fine hyung..." He mumbled in a stubborn groggy voice. Kihyun as well as the others knew how much Changkyun hated to be fussed over and babied but, he was the maknae and he felt it their duty to watch over him.

"Hello, Everyone and welcome back to the show. Today we have a guest with us that are preparing for a comeback. Please introduce yourselves." Leeteuk greeted with his signature soothing voice. Changkyun really liked the elder idol. He found him gentle and calming but, still having a good sense of humor and was a born leader as well a host. He silently watched as the dove leaned forward slightly into the mic more as he glanced around at the group as they greeted as a group then went around individually.

Leeteuk went on to ask them about their upcoming comeback as well as other typical things. Changkyun fought to keep himself awake with pinching himself under the table as well as taking fequent sips of water. He also found that staring at the host's pure white wings also kept him a bit more alert. 

"I tried flying to the store yesterday but, the wind was much to powerful for me. I can see that being a much bigger issue for you though Jooheon-ssi" Leeteuk said to the rapper making him nod.

"If it's too strong I run the risk if not just getting blown into something but, also puncturing my wings" He replied, raising his transperant wings in emphasis.

"Ahhhh that sounds painful. I'm lucky my own wings aren't so fragile. Do you know if it's the same for butterfly faunus?"

"Well butterfly wings are made of scales I believe while mine are made of chitin so theirs would be a bit more durable but, I've never met one to know" He explained with slight gestures to emphasize his points.

"Since insect faunus are fairly rare it would be hard to find out without asking one directly." Minhyuk added excitedly.

"I can't fly when they get wet either. Some days I wish I had gotten my dad's rabbit features instead of my mom's- Iloveyoumompleasedon'bemad- my mom's bee features" Jooheon half joked making Leeteuk laugh lightly. Changkyun could understand Jooheon's complaints even if he couldn't relate to them himself. He'd get annoyed if everytime he took a shower he had to wait an hour before he could fly off to get food. 

The rest of the radio show went smoothly with the boys performing once and talking a bit more before they ended it. After the advertisements filtered back through his headphones he pulled them off and stood up to stretch and yawn. The rest of the group followed as Leeteuk went around and thanked and bid farewell to each of them. He stopped in front of Changkyun and gave a light bow.

"Thanks for hanging in there for so long I.M-ssi go home and get some rest while you can." The dove spoke gently with a soft smile. The wolf flushed and shrunk a bit knowing that Leeteuk had noticed how tired he was. He hoped he hadn't seemed to uninterested or yawned too much but, Leetuek simply smiled at him with no ill-intent and patted his shoulder.

"I understand how busy you are so don't feel guilty. We all get tired. I've been doing this for over 10 years and I still end up exhausted, though you're younger so you have more energy than me" The elder said with a sigh, rubbing his lower back as to emphasize his age. Wonho came over and laughed at the gesture.

"You're not that old sunbaenim, you probably have more energy than us on somedays." The rabbit said, looping an arm around I.M's shoulders.

"Tell that too my back"

"Stop hurting, you're not that old" replied a voice that when they looked down turned out to be Minhyuk crouched down and whispering to Leeteuk's lower back. Hyungwon walked over and yanked the whining dog up as Kihyun rubbed his temples and Leeteuk held a hand over his mouth to stiffle the laughs he wanted to let out. The group, Leeteuk, and other staff members walked out as some others stayed back to close up the building for the night. The staff ushered the boys along a path to their van as fans yelled and cheered at them. They all started to get in the van as Changkyun stopped and turned around to Leeteuk.

"Thank you again for having us sunbae, have a nice night"

"It was a pleasure. You as well, get some rest like I said. I'm gonna head back to my apartment so I'll see you all some other time. Luckily I remembered to bring my flying license with me today." He replied with one last gentle smile before he adjusted his coat and spread his large wings. With one flap he pushed off the ground and took to the sky. Changkyun watched as he flew away into the night until a small white blob was all he could see and his manager was ushering him into the van.

"Honey you could take notes from him" Kihyun said with a raised eyebrow as the bee huffed slightly.

"I don't like to fly as much as others give me a break" 

"A bee that doesn't like to fly is like a Kihyun that doesn't like to nag" Wonho said with a smirk.

"You would be too scared of heights to be much better so you have no room to talk" 

"Oh shut it. At least I don't accidentally fall asleep in water and wake up looking like a soggy dried peach." Wonho retorted back to the frog and as usual they started bickering.

Changkyun unlocked his phone to see that he had a new text from Woozi.

 

 **Ji-cat** : How packed is your schedule tomorrow?

 **You** : Not much, mostly vocal lessons and dance practice.

 **Ji-cat** : Would you like to grab some lunch after you get done? We don't have anything planned for tomorrow and if I have to hear Mingyu and Seokmin argue over whether or not farts can be visible I'm going to shoot myself

 **Ji-cat** : I need to get out of here for a bit

 

Changkyun snickered lightly and Jooheon leaned over to see what he was laughing at.

"Oh you're gonna go see Jihoon tomorrow? Can I come?" The bee asked, giving better puppy dog eyes than even Minhyuk could.

 **You** : I'd love to. Can Jooheon-hyung come too?

 **Ji-cat** : Sure, I'll bring Hansol along to keep him company as well.

"He said you can come along and that he'll bring Vernon with him" He told the bee making him smile and nod.

 **You** : alright we'll figure out where to meet up tomorrow.

 **Ji-cat** : will do, talk to you tomorrow kyun

The wolf smiled to himself and rolled his shoulders back, closing his eyes as the white noise of the road lulled him to sleep like usual. 

"Okay but, can farts be visible?"

"Jooheon what the fuck"


	3. Catching Up

"We're gonna be late hyung" Changkyun whined at their bedroom door. He pulled his red beanie on and shifted his ears around so they were poking out the ear holes on top.

The Honey bee emerged from their room pulling a face mask on and nudging the wolf towards the front door as he fixed Changkyun's scarf more securely around his neck. "You'll catch a cold if you don't bundle up more Kkukkung." He scolded gently making the younger snort.

"Can't catch a cold if we never even make it outside" He grumbled making Jooheon shove him a bit as they walked out into the frigid cold air. Changkyun's ears flattened against his hat as he shivered and growled lightly, hunching his shoulders up and scurrying down to the Taxi that was waiting for them. Jooheon followed closely behind as they crowded in the car. Jooheon gave the driver the address of the cafe they were headed to and soon the scenery began to fly by.

"It's supposed to be spring why is it still so cold" Changkyun groaned and sank back into the seat as his tail curled around himself. 

"Thank God the cafe is close by" the bee answered him, antenna twitching slightly as he looked out the window. 

"Surprised that you're taking the chance of being our here. Can't your body temperature drop pretty fast considering you're cold blooded?" Came the gruff voice of the cab driver as he peered at them through the rearview mirror. 

"I have on more layers than an onion" Jooheon replied a bit muffled by his face mask making the driver nod lightly.

"I bet Mingyu is under a mountain of comforters right now" Changkyun said, looking up in thought. "He's more susceptible to the cold than you are...he's probably going to start shedding soon too."

"Hopefully he'll have somewhat of a break to stay warm." Jooheon replied as they pulled up to the cafe. The large amount of girls peering in through the windows let them know that the other two were already inside. Jooheon thanked the driver as they both hopped out and weaved through the crowd trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. They we're able to make it into the cafe in one piece and both looked around and spotted a pair in the corner of the cafe.

As they got closer Jooheon and Changkyun couldn't help but let out simultaneous snickers at the sight that greeted them. Woozi was a small but puffed up lump that was probably wearing more layers than Jooheon. He could barely put his arms down and all that was visible was squinted eyes, a red nose, a small bit of black hair, and gray ears that were pressed against his head. Completely contrasting; Vernon looked perfectly comfortable wearing only a turtle neck and a loose jacket.

"Hello hyungs." The youngest greeted, standing to bow as Woozi scooted over to make room for them both and finally started to peel his layers off. 

"Must be nice to be a snow leopard in this weather, I'm jealous" Jooheon said, returning the bow and plopping down next to Vernon.

"You look more like a penguin than a cat" Changkyun said with a gentle laugh as he helped Jihoon pull off his outer layers, leaving him in a hoodie and black beanie that complimented his gray fur nicely.

"Too damn cold" The small cat replied with a grumble as he rubbed his arms and picked up a menu to look over it.

"It's been so long since we saw you both, how have you been? How is the rest of the group?" Jooheon asked.

"The group has been pretty good, everyone has been busy so it's nice to relax and catch up. Though of course hyung still loves to overwork himself working on music composition"

"Oh please, if I didn't do it nothing would get done"

"You still need to learn to relax, I'm still guilty of that too not gonna lie." The wolf said, nudging the cat and making him blush a bit with a grumble.

The waiter came over and took their order. Hansol ended up getting boba tea, while Changkyun got hot chocolate, and Jihoon and Jooheon got coffees.

"Have you been doing quickplay or competitive in Overwatch lately hyung? I've been trying to get my level up in my free time." Hansol asked, eyes flicking over to the wolf.

"Mostly quickplay to get loot boxes. I haven't been doing competitive as much." Changkyun replied, scratching behind one of his ears.

"I heard you guys on the radio the other night with Leeteuk-sunbaenim he's really nice I like him." Vernon said tail swaying contentedly.

Changkyun gave a gentle smile and a nodded. "He's really calming to be around and he puts you at ease...he's a really good hyung. I hope to look half as good as he does when I'm his age. I swear he doesn't age."

"You're swooning"

"Jihoon I am not-"

Changkyun started to retort back but, cut himself off when their waiter brung over their drinks. Hansol eagerly dug into his boba while Woozi elegantly sipped his Americano.

"Teasing aside, I really like Leeteuk-sunbae as well. I've only met him a few times but, he's charming." The cat said.

"It would be cool to invite him out to lunch one day" Jooheon piped up.

"I would be way to nervous to ask him to do that" Changkyun said, waving a hand dismissively.

The four chatted on for a while, catching up and asking about new compositions and schedules. Jihoon blinked and took his phone of his pocket, scrolling through before giving a sigh.

"Looks like we'll have to be heading back in a bit Hansol-ah... Mingyu said he's getting cold and we'll have to pick up another blanket for him on our way back."

The snow leopard groaned a bit and sighed before nodding and finishing his tea. "We should probably get back soon then before he starts to get lethargic from the cold." Woozi nodded in agreement as Changkyun and Jooheon stood up with them, all four paying for their drinks before heading outside. They waded through the sea of fangirls that we're eager to snap any pictures they could. The bodygaurds that had been on stand by guided them through the crowd and ushered the four into a waiting cab. 

"We'll drop you two off first since we'll have to stop by the store on our way back to the dorm" Jihoon said, once again burried under layers and layers of clothing.

"It was nice to see you again, sorry we had to cut the visit short" Hansol muttered, lightly wrapping his fluffy spotted tail around Jooheon making the Bee smile and nuzzle into him. "It's alright we'd much rather you make sure Mingyu is okay. We can always meet up again another time."

Changkyun nodded in agreement and nuzzled his nose into Woozi's hat making the shorter male grumble and hide his face more, thankful that his thick scarf could hide his small smile and blush.

The cab pulled up outside of their dorm and the pairs exchanged their goodbyes as Jooheon and Changkyun watched as the cab drove away down the street. 

"I hope Mingyu is alright, cold weather kind of scares me even if he's inside" Changkyun said as they walked up the stairs to their dorm.

"I wouldn't worry too much, you know the others are much too attentive to let anything bad happen to him, especially Jeonghan" The Bee answered as they opened their door and toed their shoes off. "Besides I'm pretty sure the others are cuddling him right now, especially Seokmin and-"

"YOU'RE BAAAAACCCKKK" A loud voice cut them off as Minhyuk barrelled through the living room and tackled both of them to the ground.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR IT'S FREEZING" The hamster shrieked from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious that I really love Leeteuk, then I'm sorry I'm shameless.


	4. How it Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are pretty short in this fic but, I wanna keep updates pretty constant sooooo yeah. But I'm going to try to make them a bit longer as the story progresses more. Anywho, the meat of the story really starts here.

It was small...well....that's how it always started anyways. A nagging voice in the back of his head or a small twinge in his lower stomach. That's how it always started with him and he knew it would soon evolve and move across the rest of his psyche. Gnawing away at the rational part of his brain and filling his head with thoughts he knew were wrong but, still couldn't shake because another part of his brain always told him "Hey......it could be true"

It always started with him happening to come across a stray comment that stuck with him for the rest of the day.

_Other groups did it long before them, what is the big hype around these guys anyways. The lyrics don't really have any soul to them_

A small stupid comment that would get burried among the tidal wave of praise and love but, it took only one dirty drop of water to taint the entire bucket. A small and insignificant comment that would stay in the back of his mind for the rest of the day and cloud his judgement and make him end up spacing off more. The others would take notice but, give the maknae his space because they knew how much the wolf hated to talk about his feelings. They knew that if they started bombarding him with questions and coddling him that he would freeze up and it would just make it harder for him to say anything. They trusted him enough that they knew if things got too heavy in his mind that he'd come to them and talk when he felt comfortable enough to.

Kihyun in particular was always fighting with himself. It was in his attentive nature to want to keep the maknae as happy as possible but, he knew cornering Changkyun with questions was a terrible idea. He resigned himself to watching from the back as Changkyun remained aloof.

Sometimes the slumps he often found himself lasted only a few days but, something about this one felt....different...like his brain was getting desensitized to telling him that he was okay. It had been a week and not only had he not gotten over it but, if anything he had only gotten more withdrawn and the other members were taking notice with concern.

Hyungwon, despite what most people perceived him as was just as observant as Kihyun and had his own way of dealing with I.M's mood slumps, he had his own way of checking up on him and lifting his spirits even just a bit without making it seem like he was prying at him to open up. It was tiny things like playing on his Overwatch account when he was away to get him more loot boxes and raise his level. Giving him just a little bit more food when they ate. Ordering his favorite foods for himself when they went out so the Maknae would ask for some. It was leaving the fluffiest blanket for him when they all sat down in the living room to watch TV. Hyungwon honestly didn't know if it ever worked but, it made him feel better when he saw Changkyun turn on his computer and give a small smile to himself when he turned on his game.

 

Jooheon's mood always fell with Changkhyun's due to how close they were. He was used to messing around and joking with the maknae and while he could have just as much fun with Minhyuk; The small age gap between the two made them just a bit closer than anyone else in the group.

 

"I'm really started to get concerned with him..." Wonho whispered to Shownu after he watched the wolf silently go into his room and shut the door. "He's usually back to himself by now...what could have happened that made him so upset this time?"

"I'm wondering if it's because he's a wolf." The bear replied with a solemn look on his face.

Wonho blinked and his ears perked up as he looked at their leader with a raised eyebrow. "What??....what would that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I've been worried too so I decided to look somethings up out of curiosity to see if there might be a certain clue to why he's acting the way he is. We probably wouldn't understand since we're not wolves but, according to a website I looked at; Wolves that aren't among others can get depressed. Their pack instinct is so strong that they often need to be around other wolves." The bear replied, sitting up and stretching.

"Wouldn't we technically be qualified as his pack though?"

"No actually. The instinct is so strong that they need to be around other wolves. Though of course this is still speculation. We still don't know for sure whats wrong with him if that's even it." Hyunwoo said, standing up and straightening his shirt out. "We should still wait a bit longer before we try to ask him whats wrong though."

"I'm not just worried about kkukkung hyung.....Jooheon also seems to be down more since Changkhyun still hasn't bounced back. And if Jooheon gets down too it's almost certain that Minhyuk will follow suit and things will just get worse." Hoseok said with a sigh, his own ears dropping as he let his head lull back against the sofa.

"I know I've thought of that as well. Though knowing Kihyun he'll probably interrogate Changkyun if he doesn't get any better soon."

"If it is the wolf pack problem that still wouldn't solve anything since we don't know any wolves personally that he could be introduced to.." Wonho mumbled to himself, staring up at the ceiling.

That was a problem they could agree. Sure there were other wolves in the industry but, none they knew really personally. It was a well known fact that domestic animal faunus heavily outweighed the more wild ones. Wolves were already rare enough in Korea.

"Wait....we have Music Bank coming up in a few weeks right?" Wonho suddenly said, ears upright.

"Yes? Why?" Shownu asked, head tilted.

"If he's better by then, then that'll be fine but, if not....I have an idea."

 

Changkyun stared at the ceiling as he layed on his back on his bunk. He let out a light sigh and closed his eyes as he sorted through his thoughts. On one hand he knew he worked hard on his lyrical compositions and he should feel proud but, on the other the comment really bothered him but, at the same time made him want to work even harder to improve. He turned on his side to face the wall as he made up his mind on what he would do.


	5. Solutions?

Kihyuns eyes adjusted to the darkness as the hamster blinked in confusion at the difused florescent light in his perifery. As his vision grew less blurry, he sat up in bed and looked around at the dark room. He blinked as his brain caught up with his surroundings and he glanced over to Changkyun's bunk where he saw a glowing little white tented sheet that moved every few seconds ever so slightly followed by small and quiet taps.

As the vocalist realized what was going on he gave a soft and drawn out sigh as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and quietly climbed up the opposite ladder to poke his head under the sheet.

Changkyun gave a small gasp and jumped when he saw the red mop of hair appear to his left. When he saw the 80% tired 20% pissed expression on his elder's face, his ears drooped and the tapping of his laptop keys stopped.

"Why."

"Hyung I'm almost done with this new composition, I just need to add a few more-"

"It's almost 4 goddamn AM, we have practice at 6 and you really want to try giving me an explanation as to why you're up." The hamster quietly hissed at the maknae making him shrink.

Changkyun's ears twitched slightly as he heard Jooheon let out a particularly loud snore before they returned to their submissive position.

Kihyun sighed and layed his head on the wooden rail bar of the bunk bed before he looked back up at the wolf. "Look Changkyun-ah....I don't know what's been going on as of late and I'm not going to prod at you to tell if you don't want to but, I draw the line when you start putting your health at risk....close the laptop and go to sleep _now._ This is not priority over your own self care" He sternly and quietly chastised as he gestured to the laptop on top of Changkyun's crossed legs he was hunched over and was also no doubt killing his back.

The wolf held back a flinch at the tone of voice Kihyun had even shrouded by the rasp of sleep. He swallowed thickly and closed to laptop, pushing it down by his feet and taking the sheet from on top of them. Kihyun, seemingly satisfied, climbed back into his own bed and crawled back under the covers, turning his face to the wall.

"My ears are turned towards you so don't even _think_ of trying to pick it back up. Sleep." The hamster finished as he pulled his covers up to his shoulder.

Changkyun sighed to himself and turned over to face the wall as well as his tail brushed the smooth lid of his laptop. He didn't get but, about 30 minutes of sleep but, the quiet hum of the outside and Jooheon's occasional loud snores provided him with something else to listen to than his own loud thoughts.

 

"10 minute break" Shownu announced as he pushed his sweaty bangs back. A collective sigh of relief echoed around the practice room. Changkyun pulled his now sweat soaked t-shirt collar away from his neck to let cool air flow through as he sat on the floor and leaned his head back against the practice mirror and gave a loud yawn.

"That's the one hundredth time you've yawned Kkukkung, didn't get alot of sleep last night?" Wonho asked as he sat next the maknae making the younger nod hesitently. 

"Y-yeah....my body wouldn't let me sleep that much.." He mumbled, eyes quickly flicking over to the hamster who was on the opposite wall and watching them both with a blank expression. To his knowledge Kihyun hadn't told any of the others about their incedent last night and he hoped it would stay that way.

"Tonight instead of a shower you should take a bath. It'll relax your muscles to help you sleep easier." Hyungwon said, drinking some water and pouring a small amount on his hands which he used to wet his face. "It'll means you have to go last but-"

"Which means you'll stink longer" Kihyun ended.

"Can't smell as bad as Hyunwoo-hyung when he comes back from working out" Minhyuk said with a snicker making the bear in question let out a low chest grunt but, otherwise said nothing.

"I don't mind going last....you guys usually work harder than me anyways.." The wolf mumbled, glancing off to the side.

"Hey, Hey...now you know as well as we do that you work just as hard as anyone else so there's no need to short-change yourself" Jooheon snapped quickly, wings buzzing for a few seconds in annoyance and making Minhyuk's shirt fly up with the wind.

"He's right Changkyun-ah, you put in just as much effort as anyone, especially when it comes to writing our songs with Jooheon" The leader said, walking by and patting the wolf's head. Wonho gave Shownu a concerned look and glanced to make sure I.M wasn't looking before gesturing his head to the door. Shownu blinked before giving a curt nod and walking over with the rabbit in tow.

Changkyun sighed and rested his head against his knees as both Jooheon and Minhyuk sat on either side of him and and started to rub his back.

The door closed behind the two eldest as they walked down the hallway a bit before they stopped near a window that gave a view of the streets below.

"He's getting worse Hoseok....are you sure this idea of yours can wait until music bank?" Hyunwoo asked with a sigh, scratching behind one of his dark brown ears.

"Unfortunately its going to _have_ to wait until then hyung. Remember we don't know any wolves that we could introduce him to right now anyways." Wonho replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay want to tell me what you two have planned so I can decide whether or not to dash this idea now."

Both males jumped slightly and turned to look at the red headed hamster that had his arms crossed and foot tapping on the linoleum floor.

"Jesus, Kihyun make some noise, I almost kicked you." Wonho whined. "Anyways...we were worried about Kkukkung so Shownu did some research and found out that Changkyun maybe suffering from lone wolf syndrome. Basically he needs to be around other wolves and I had an idea for when Music Bank came to introduce him to some other wolves...well the few in this industry anyways." Wonho explained which Hyunwoo gave a hum of approval to.

"Oh for God- you think that's what's wrong??? First of all Changkyun doesn't really even like meeting new people, secondly due to what he just said and the fact that he was staring at his laptop writing new lyrics last night at 4am I'm pretty sure this is an insecurity problem."

"Okay for one, you don't need to be so rude and secondly; he was what now??" Hoseok blinked.

Kihyun sighed and rubbed his nose bridge before continuing. "Don't tell him I told you but, last night he was awake under his sheet, writing lyrics on his laptop. I woke up and made him stop but, it's been bothering me all day."

"You should have told me Kihyun-ah." Hyunwoo said sternly making the hamster frown.

"You would have confronted him about it which is not what he needs right now...and he definitely doesn't need you guys trying to play friend match-maker."

"Okay but, even if it isn't lone wolf syndrome, it would still do him some good to be around someone else like him, you can't argue that you wouldn't feel just a little bit comfortable around Jihyo even if it was just because she's also a hamster." Wonho said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kihyun opened his mouth to retort back before he sighed and threw his hands up. "Okay fine we'll introduce him to someone just to be sure! But that still doesn't change the fact that he's not going to be too keen on meeting someone else randomly like that nor the insecurity problem."

"We'll all have to pitch in to deal with the insecurity problem." Hyunwoo said.

"And I have an idea for the introduction problem." Wonho said, holding his head up and giving a proud smile.

"It better be a better idea than the time you decided to try and dye the tips of your ears blue to match your hair" Kihyun scoffed and headed back to the practice room as Wonho yelled after him about how it would have worked had it not been for him running out of dye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy has me shook, especially Jooheon's part.


	6. At Music Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this thing is over 1000 hits? Thank you all so much! Sorry this chapter took longer getting out. I was kinda stumped on this one for a bit but luckily I found a way to do it. Thank you all so much again.

"Stop squirming!" Kihyun chastised the wolf as he messed with his hair, his own already done, chains that adorned his body jingling lightly. Changkyun whined with his ears lowered as the hamster babied him, getting something out of his hair apperantly while the others continued to get their makeup and hair done in the stylist chairs.

"Oh give him a break Kihyunnie, you've been messing with his hair for the past two minutes" Minhyuk said, watching his dongsaengs in the mirror as his stylist tended to his hair. Kihyun ignored him and mumbled to himself about how canines were messy.

Wonho was the third to be finished and stood up, straightening his jacket and making his chains jingle as he started to walk over to the two. Shownu caught his arm gently before he got too far and pulled the second eldest down to his level in the stylist chairs he was still in.

"So what are you planning?" The bear inquired making the rabbit smile and puff his chest out with pride.

"While you all were finding our waiting room I looked around to see what other groups were here, this place is huge by the way." Hoseok explained. He wasn't wrong either, Music Bank was one of the biggest events of the year.

"Luckily they label all the rooms with the group names so I was able to see who's here and well...let's just say I found out what I needed to know." He said with a smile, glancing over at Kihyun who had moved from his hair to I.M's tail to fix the chains that adorned it. 

"Are you sure this will work...." Hyunwoo said with a sigh, letting Wonho's arm go. The rabbit adjusted the silver chain in his right ear before patting his leaders' shoulder. "Positive"

That seemed enough for the bear as he nodded and turned back to the mirror. Wonho walked over to the wolf whom Kihyun had deemed suffecient considering the hamster had finally left him alone. "Kkukkungie~" The rabbit gently cooed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Wanna come with hyung to get some drinks? We still have a bit of time left before our stage"

"Gladly" Changkyun huffed, just pleased to be getting away from the hamster that acted more like a mother hen than anything else. The two walked out from their waiting room and heard a few other groups warming up as the walked down the hall. One voice they distinctly recognized as Seungkwan's. I.M snickered to himself as he could already imagine what kind of glare Woozi was giving the overly loud rooster.

They could hear Twice out on stage and the two looked up to bow slightly to Sanha and Rocky who were passing them in the hall chatting excitedly. The cockatiel and cat respectively bowed back before continuing on with Sanha talking Rocky's ear off. Wonho knew exactly what he was doing and gave a smile to himself as the the rounded a corner.

"This place is so huge I'm lucky I went wondering before to know where the vending machines are" The rabbit explained, making the wolf hum lightly in response. Hoseok subtly glanced around and smirked to himself as he saw the room he was looking for come into view up ahead. With his free hand he took his chained earring out one of his ears. He glanced down at Changkyun and put his hand behind his back to quickly and sneakily throw his earring into a waiting room. The metal hit to floor with a small _tink_ as it slid under the curtain of the dressing room.

"Ah damn my earring! The stylist must not have made sure it was secure enough." Wonho said exasperated, giving an award winning performance. Changkyun went behind the curtain it slid under to fetch it only, to find EXO's Chanyeol already leaning down to pick it up. 

"Oh Hello! Is this yours? It just slid under the curtain" The tiger asked with a curious expression, holding the earring out to the younger. Changkyun got flustered and quickly nodded and took it. "S-sorry for intruding Sunbaenim-" He shyly mumbled and turned to leave only to run into Wonho's chest as the rabbit looped an arm around his shoulder again.

"Did you find it Kkukkung? Oh! Hello Sunbaenims! Hope we're not intruding, we just lost something" Wonho said with a bow.

"Not at all, we just got ready and were getting ready to start getting dressed" Junmyeon replied walking up behind Chanyeol and giving a nod to him. Wonho smiled at the slightly shorter rabbit and started conversing with him. Changkyun shifted slightly, nervous around people he had never met before. Chanyeol being the perceptive person he was noticed and gave a bright smile to to wolf. "How has composing been Changkyun-ssi?" The tiger eagerly asked trying to strike up a conversation with the fellow rapper as the two rabbits talked.

"A-ah good thank you for asking sunbae, I hope it's been going for you well too?" Changkyun quietly replied with a shy smile. He remembered that Chanyeol was not only a rapper like himself but, also a composer too. As the tiger started to rattle on about his latest compositions, black and white tail swishing contendedly; Changkyun let his eyes travel around the rest of the room to observe what the others were doing. Kyungsoo and Kai were already in a chair getting ready while the CBX members were excitedly chatting about something on Minseok's phone. His ears perked up slightly when his gaze fell onto Sehun whom was on his phone.

Changkyun swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked over the older male. Changkyun had always thought he looked stunning no matter what. Maybe it was because he was a wolf like himself or that he objectively thought the elder's fur was much prettier. Sehun's ears and tail were beautiful shades of steely grey ranging from dark to light and fading to a white on the tip of his ears and tail. So much different than Changkyun's own which were a marbled dark and light brown with tan in his inner ear fur and underside of his tail.

Chanyeol seemed to pick up that the younger wasn't listening to him much and followed his line of sight to the maknae in the corner with his usual resting bitch face.

"Oh! You have to come meet Sehunie, he doesn't meet many other wolves." Chanyeol said, lightly tugging a sputtering Changkyun over to the other wolf. Wonho caught sight of this as he talked to Suho and made a mental note to buy Chanyeol a drink later. Sehun glanced up from his phone to look at the two approaching him, eyes landing on Changkyun making his expression soften just slightly which put Changkyun at ease a bit.

"Sehunie! Look! This is Changkyun, I know you never met but, he's Jooheon-ah's maknae." The tiger happily announced reminding I.M that Chanyeol was closer to the bee than any other member of Monsta X. Sehun stood and bowed to the two as he gave a small smile to the younger wolf. "Nice to meet you Changkyun-ssi" He said in his usual gentle voice.

Changkyun gave a nervous smile back and gave a deep bow back. "You aswell sunbae." Chanyeol's attention drifted to CBX and the tiger tackled the three earning a smack from Minseok. The two wolves now left alone stayed in an awkwards silence for a few seconds before Sehun cleared his throat. "You compose songs like Chanyeol-hyung right? I love alot of your work then."

Changkyun blinked before giving a blush and bowing his head. "O-oh thank you, I'm a fan of alot of your songs as well." 

The younger wolf was surprised at how easily Sehun made conversation when he always thought him to be more quiet than himself. The two made small talk for a few minutes, Sehun giving light laughs at all Changkyun's small jokes.

"To be honest...this is my first time truly meeting another wolf in this industry, I knew one trainee a long time ago but, that was it..." Changkyun mumbled, scratching behind one of his ears.

"Really? I'd be happy to introduce you to Johnny then you'd probably get along since he's only a year older." Said Sehun making Changkyun nod. 

Changkyun picked up on Wonho letting out a small curse. "Kkukkungie! Our stage starts in 1 minute we have to go!" The rabbit said, putting his earring back in and heading for the curtain. Changkyun nodded and turned to leave but, not before Sehun gently tapped his shoulder.

"Here put your number in so I can introduce you to Johnny sometime." The older said, holding his phone out and making Changkyun smile and quickly put his number in before he was jogging out of the curtain and down the hall with Hoseok.

"Sorry we couldn't grab some drinks but, you and Sehun seemed to get along well, did you like meeting him?" Hoseok asked, thanking every god out there his plan had worked.

Changkyun almost didn't hear him, looking down at the text on his phone he pulled out his pocket as they jogged down the hall.

 **xxx-xxx-xx53** : Kkukkungie is an adorable nickname

 

He smiled and saved the contact under Sehun's name."Yeah...yeah I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small shoutout to flannypack and their fic jjek jjek for their inpiration with Astro's animals for this fic. I love the cuties


	7. Wolf Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop sorry this chapter took so long and is a bit shorter but, I'm super busy.

Though he was still overworking himself, his hyungs couldn't deny seeing significant improvement in Changkyun's mood after he had been introduced to Sehun. Minhyuk was a bit bummed that he was glued to his phone more than usual but, reminders of who he was talking to from Jooheon always made him give the maknae his time to himself. Though, Jooheon wouldn't deny he missed talking to his best friend too.

Which led to the current situation of Changkyun sitting on the couch on his phone while Minhyuk and Jooheon sat next to him pretending to watch TV when in fact they were letting out sighs and coughs every 5 minutes to get the maknae's attention. Wonho walked out from the kitchen and looked at the scene, rolling his eyes. The muscle bunny walked over and grabbed the two by the back of their shirts to drag them down the hall much to their distain, Minhyuk letting out small whines.

"Let me go! I'll sting you!" Jooheon squirmed and griped as his wings buzzed agitedly.

"You don't even have a stinger Honey" The rabbit snorted as he dragged the two into one of the bedrooms.

I.M didn't even spare the two a glance as they were dragged away and instead stayed glued to his phone.

 **You:** I think some of my hyungs are getting jealous that I'm talking to you so much

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Awwww they love you~

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Changkyun-ah????

 **You:** Sorry I was just throwing up because of that text

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Lol

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Oh yeah hold on a second

 

  **You have been added to a groupchat**

 

Changkyun's breath hitched as he tightened his grip on his phone lightly.

 

**Sehun-Hyung changed the groupchat name to "Wolfbros"**

 

 **xxx-xxx-xx95:** Really Sehun???

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Oh shut up you have me under "Big Bad Boi" in your contacts so you have no room to talk

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Anyways 

**Sehun-Hyung:** Say hi to Changkyun

 **xxx-xxx-xx95:** Hi there Changkyun-ssi, I'm Johnny from NCT.

 

Changkyun swears he choked on air for a good 5 seconds before shakily replying.

 

 **You:** Hello Sunbaenim, it's a pleasure to meet you

 

**Saved xxx-xxx-xx95 as "Johnny-hyung"**

 

 **Johnny-hyung:** wow you're so polite, I have a few members that could learn something from you

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Yeah I'm pretty sure Haechan does satanic rituals while you all sleep

 **You:** oh my god what

 **Johnny-hyung:** Ignore him. He's scared of Donghyuk and won't admit it

 **Sehun-Hyung:** That little shit is secretly planning all of your deaths 

**Sehun-Hyung:** and when I wake up one day and see that everyone in NCT has gone missing I'll know who to blame

 **Johnny-Hyung:** by that logic you would be next then

 **Sehun-Hyung:**.......

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Shit;;;;;;;;

 **You:** nice knowing you hyung

 **You:** we'll make sure to bury you in a sunny spot 

 

Changkyun smiled to himself and got up from the couch to trudge to the bedroom since it was getting pretty late. He stretched and climbed up onto his bunk.

 

 **Sehun-hyung:** sorry if I'm idle I'm buying 3 different padlocks for our frontdoor

 **You:** I'm actually gonna sign off for now anyways, I have recording to do tomorrow.

 **Johnny-hyung:** Rest well

 **Sehun-Hyung:** Wait no

 **Sehun-Hyung:** no Changkyun-ah you can't go to sleep yet

 **Sehun-Hyung:** not while Haechan is going to use me as a sacrificial offering

 **You:** goodnight hyung

 **Sehun-Hyung:** CHANGKYUN-AH

Changkyun shook his head with a chuckle as he threw his phone down at his feet and pulled his covers up. Kihyun on the opposite top bunk, glanced up from the book he was reading and and tipped his head at him.

"Fun conversation I take it?" He asked.

"I got introduced to Johnny-hyung from NCT." The wolf replied.

"Are you guys going to start a gang?" Jooheon asked from his bunk, lifting his head.

"No because Sehun-Hyung is probably gonna be sacraficed soon."

A loud thump from the other room was heard followed by Minhyuk screaming "WHAT-"


	8. The More The Merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho, boy sorry this one is late but, I got a bit stumped on this chapter and even now I'm not so sure about it. Thank for all the love though!

Hyungwon glanced up at the clock as he sat on the couch, flicking through the TV channels.

"He's staying late at the studio again..." The frog sighed.

"He's started to overwork himself again" Kihyun said as he emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands free of dishwater. "Johnny and Sehun took his kind off things for a while but, it looks like hey going back to where he started from."

"Should we intervene?" Minhyuk asked, scratching behind one of his ears.

"Perhaps another distraction would be a better idea for now." The hamster "We'll still have to talk him about his insecurities but, for now I think introducing him to another wolf would be a good idea. " answered.

"Are...are you implying my idea was a good one from that start~?" Wonho cooed from next to Hyungwon, looking over the back of the couch at the shorter male. Hyungwon dodged the dishtowel that was thrown as it hit Hoseok square in the face. 

"What are you thinking Kihyun?" Hyunwoo asked as he came from the bathroom.

"I'm meeting a friend in a few days to hang out since we haven't in a while and I'll just asked him to bring someone with him."

"Wait you mean....oh boy Kkukkungie is gonna have fun with him." Hyungwon chuckled lightly as Jooheon pouted slightly to himself.

"I miss having him around..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I.M watched as the cars outside the van window speed by as he and Kihyun moved onto their destination.

"Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you because I do hyung but...why did you want to bring me along again?" Changkyun asked, turning to look at the hamster.

"I thought you could use a break and there's also someone I want you to meet." Kihyun replied, looking up from his phone. "Look Kyun-ah...I know how hard you work and you have a tendency to overwork yourself ALOT... you're very skilled at your craft and everything you do but, everyone needs a break every now and then so just relax."

Changkyun blinked and nodded with a softer expression. The van pulled up to a small restaurant and the two exited and walked inside. The interior was a bit Western and rustic with a dark interior only lit by a few track lights on the ceiling illuminating different tables. A few windows also provided natural light but, otherwise the restaurant was dimly lit. 

The two weaved through occupied tables and headed for the back of the restaurant to a more secluded area where a figure was looking out a window. Changkyun squinted and blinked as a white bushy tailed came into view. The male it belonged to turned around to look at them and small white ears perked up as well as his eyes fell upon Kihyun.

" 'Bout time you got here." The male said behind the black face mask in a drawled and lazy Daegu accent.

"Good to see you too Yoongi" Kihyun chuckled making Changkyun's eyes widden slightly as he bowed deeply to the other rapper. 

"Good to meet you too Changkyun-ah" The Arctic fox said with a bow of his head to the young wolf.

"It's a pleasure to-" 

"Hyung this place is so cool, they have free mints in the bathroom-" A deep voice interrupted I.M from behind as they turned to look and Changkyun let out a small gasp as he was greeted with a slightly taller wolf.

V blinked at the three and let his eyes scan over the two newcomers, his chocolate brown ears perking up as his eyes fell on Changkyun. "O-Oh I'm sorry, I'm Taehyung." The taller wolf sputtered a bit before bowing at them. Changkyun was more nervous than usual but, there was also a pool of excitement in the pit of his belly at the opportunity of making friends with another wolf.

"You look even more exhausted than usual, not that I blame you with how much you've been traveling" Kihyun said as the four sat down at a corner table, Changkyun sticking close to the Maknae as Taehyung eagerly sat next to his hyung, tail wagging and causing the curtain by the window to shift slightly.

"My soul will depart my body soon enough." The fox drawled causing Changkyun to hide a smile in his hand, Kihyun to snort and Taehyung to let out a whiny "Hyung!" 

The four talked for quite sometime exchanging banter back and forth before Tahyung ushured I.M to stand with him and walk over to the outside patio of the cafe. Changkyun tried to hide his slight nervousness as he glanced down at Kihyun who to his disdain was too emersed in his and Yoongi's conversation. The younger wolf sighed and stood up before following along with Taehyung to the cold bite of the outside air, the larger male happily wagging his tail as he leaned against the railing.

"I don't like be cooped up for long and I also don't like being alone too so, sorry I dragged you along Changkyun-ssi" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of the head with a nervous chuckle.

The rapper gave a nod and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No it's fine I understand...sorry if I'm a bit quiet, I'm like that around people I just met."

The older wolf waved his hand off with a body smile. "Don't worry about it, Yoongi-hyung is the same way. You two remind me alot of one another." This caused Changkyun to smile shyly as he really admired the older rapper not only as an artist but as a person.

"I wish I had his nerve sometimes though...he's able to take the full brunt of things and still keep going." I.M mumbled softly, eye scanning across the treeline.

"He doesn't let alot bother him anymore, or at least he doesn't show that it bothers him. He has a tendency to keep things to himself but, he can also have a short temper at times too." The older wolf said, scratching his ear.

Changkyun could relate even more. Maybe not so much on the temper wide because he preferred to stay as calm as possible in stressful situations but he definitely had a habit of holding his own problems inside as not to burden others. Although he knew it was long over his mind always went back to No.Mercy and the first impression he had left. He didn't have ant to be a burden just in case someone, anyone would see him slip up even if just once. The comments he came across occasionally however rare they maybe always nagged at him to not make a mistake. To not show how afraid or stressed he was in case anyone would want to use it as leverage over his head.

He snapped out of his thoughts at what Taehyung said to him next.

"I think I also wanted you to come out with me also because...well you're a wolf like me. And I don't meet many others outside my family." Taehyung admitted with a stretch.

"I'm the same way" I.M blurted out making him clear his throat to calm himself down. "Yeah I think I'm the same. I actually recently met two other wolves. We have our own group chat I can ask if you can join in you'd like-"

"REALLY?!" Taehyung eagerly replied with a wagging tail, making everyone in a 5 foot radius look at them which in turn made Changkyun shrink into himself.

Just then Yoongi popped his head out of the door to the inside of the Cafe. "Tae! It's time for us to go! And I believe Kihyun-ah wants you back as well Changkyun-ssi"

The pair nodded and the walked back inside to the cafe where Kihyun was fixing his jacket and waiting for the young wolf. 

"It was nice to meet you both, oh yeah let me have your number in... hyung." Changkyun said a bit cautiously just to see if he was rude for already referring to the older wolf with such familiarity. He missed the way the hamster smiled to himself.

Taehyung simply gave an excited nod and gave the smaller his phone to plug his number into.

Once in the cab I.M eagerly saved the number and immediatly started texting.

 

XXX-XXX-XX50 Saved As Taehyung Hyung

 

Wolfbros

You: Hey hyungs, would it be alright if I added someone else to this group?

Sehun-Hyung: Sure the more the merrier. Unless it's someone from my group then they'll talk bad about me and expose all my embarrassing secrets.

Johnny-Hyung: Who were you wanting to add?

You: Taehyung-hyung from BTS

Johnny-hyung: Oh damn wow, how did you manage to meet him??

Sehun-Hyung: Oh my god please add him now

 

Taehyung-hyung Has been added to Group chat "Wolfbros"

Taehyung-hyung: Aww what a cute name! Hi I'm Taehyung ᕕ( ◔3◔ )ᕗ

 

Changkyun laughed to himself at the emoji Taehyung added. Kihyun smiled as he glanced out the window at hearing his Maknae laugh.

 

Wolfbros

Sehun-Hyung: Hey there, I'm Sehun and Johnny from NCT is also here and if he says anything to you about a Jeonghan incident feel free to boot him from the chat

Johnny-Hyung: Ignore him, Hi I'm Johnny

Taehyung-Hyung: Hi there! d(^_^)b

 

You: Oh but I wanna hear about the Jeonghan incident bow

Johnny-Hyung: Oh boy  
Okay so

Sehun-Hyung: JOHNNY NO


	9. Been Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh my god, I am so sorry it took me so long to update but, I've been insanely busy as well having no inspiration. I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. I have a good idea for the next chapter and it should be longer so be on the look out for it. Also Shoot Out killed me.

"And that's how I lost an antler a month too early because I ran into lighting equipment backstage." Joshua sighed making Minhyuk double over in laughter and fall back onto the practice room floor.

"I remember the fans made a meme out of it didn't they?" I.M asked.

"Yeah, they called me a unicorn until the other fell off and Seokmin laughed at me multiple times in the middle of our performances." The deer huffed, narrowing his eyes at the male in question which, in turn made the dog whine loudly from beside Minhyuk who was still wheezing from laughter. "I couldn't help it! Looking over and seeing you with only one antler while trying to be dramatic made me just pffffff-" Dokyeom started but, quickly joined Minhyuk in the floor from laughing too hard.

"Atleast they grow back every year, I can't imagine what would have happened if it had been permanent." Hyungwon said, swinging his legs around from where he as laying stomach down on the floor next to a grinning and equally amused Jeonghan.

Changkyun was smiling to himself at the banter between everyone. All the members of both Monsta X and Seventeen were sprawled out on the floor of Pledis's Practice room. Their schedules has lined up so that they could all hang out together which was long overdue. Jeonghan and Hyungwon were lying next to each other with Seungcheol not too far away. Hoshi, Dino, The8 and Wonho were all sitting near each other. Mingyu was of course, sitting right next to the space heater on the floor with Jooheon, both wrapped in layers of clothing. Changkyun himself was next to Wonwoo, Vernon, and Seungkwan whom was hanging off said rapper like usual. Kihyun was near Jisoo and Juhui who was now messing with the deer's antlers out of fake pity. Dokyeom was rolling on the floor with Minhyuk while Woozi watched them with his usual judging sneer. It was nice to be able to reconnect and unwind with each other as it had been too long.

"I wish it was warm enough to be outside so Hyunwoo-hyung and S.Coups could have another roaring competition." Minhyuk sighed making Shownu shake his head.

"You know he always wins those. His vocal chords are much better for that than mine." He replied which made the Lion puff out his chest a bit.

"You texted me the other day that you're in a group chat with some other wolves Kyun, how's that been going?" Jihoon asked, turning his attention from the dumb pair of dogs on the floor to I.M.

"Awww that's cute who are the other wolves?" Jeonghan asked, tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, It's Johnny-Hyung form NCT, Sehun-Hyung from EXO, and V-Hyung from Bangtan." He replied making Soonyoung give a loud "Ooooooooo"

"Wow you're talking with some high rollers there aren't you?" Junhui asked with a smile, black sleek tail flicking back and forth leisurely. 

"You're telling me...I'm still a little nervous talking to them and it's been over a month now since I started." The wolf sighed.

"I wouldn't be too nervous. I'm friends with Yoongi and he talks about the other members alot. He's always said that Taehyung is humble and easy to get along with." Jihoon replied, making Jeonghan nod. "I can attest to V being a sweetheart and Sehun mistook me for Johnny one time because our hairstyles were similar at the time but, he was really polite about it albeit a bit awkward understandably." The fox agreed.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it. It's normal to be awkward but, don't let that discourage you from talking to them." Seungkwan interjected while Hansol messed with his heavily plummed tail.

"You're lucky hyung....I wish I could meet other snake faunus but, they're so rare." Mingyu sighed, moving closer to the space heater.

"Are you planning on trying to meet anymore wolves? You could start your own pack" Dino quipped curiously.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows and looked up. He hadn't really planned on meeting anymore wolves mostly due to the fact that he didn't really keep track of any that were in the industry because he was always busy with music. He was just now socializing with others that were the same as him and didn't really know how to do it on his own. After all, he had met the first two due to others introducing him to them first.

"I have Daehyun-hyung's number saved and I could ask for Yongguk-hyung's if you'd like." Seokmin said with a smile. Changkyun's eyes widened because _that_ sounded interesting. He had always admired Yongguk but, considered him to be more intimidating than even Sehun was. Sehun was quiet and soft spoken with a resting face of a angry Flat Stanley; Whereas Yongguk was a powerful rapper with a glower that would put Satan's to shame and a voice deeper than the Mariana trench.

"I can already see the gears turning in your head hyung. Trust me when I say that Yongguk may look intimidating but, deep inside he's more of a soft puppy than even Dokyeom-hyung is." Seungkwan laughed, making the other members nod in agreement. That put Changkyun a little more at ease.

"You should go for it Changkyun, it would be cool to meet him regardless." Shownu said.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to atleast get his number..." I.M muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Great! I'll text hyung tomorrow and pass on the information to you." Seokmin said with a wagging tail.

The rest of the night continued like usual with more banter, playful insults, and catching up. When the Seventeen members got back to their dorm, Mingyu immediately cut on both of his electric blankets and dived underneath them until all one could see was an oversized lump in the middle of his bed. Jun and Seungkwan sat on the living room Sofa and started preening themselves to which Minghao rolled his eyes at but, relented when Junhui asked him to help (The alpaca wouldn't admit it but, he enjoyed messing with the Panther's sleek and shiny fur.) 

Over at the Monsta X dorm, Hyungwon was unsurprisingly already fast asleep while I.M dried his hair after walking out of his shower. He sat on the couch and dried off his tail while pulling out his phone.

**Wolfbros**

**You** : Is there a limit to amount of people you guys want me to add to this chatroom?

 **Taehyung-hyung** : I don't mind! What about you hyungs? ≧◡≦

 **Johnny-hyung** : I don't mind either

 **Sehun-hyung** :As long as it isn't any of my members I don't mind either

 **You** : Cool, Dokyeom might be getting me Yongguk-hyung's number.  
The leader of BAP

 **Taehyung-hyung** : I've met him before! He's really nice (●´ω｀●)

 **Johnny-hyung** : I really admire him too. We should all arrange to meet up in person sometime when we have the free time.

 **Sehung-hyung** : That's a good idea  
you all can come over to my dorm and we can hang out

 **You** : We'll have to see how our schedules line up but I would love to

 **Taehyung** Yay! Wolf sleepover! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ


	10. Breaking Point

It was a simple mistake. That's what the members kept telling him. All idols failed every now and then despite what the industry portrayed them as. Pillars of perfection. Obedient, smooth skinned, talented, and above all: precise. 

_So why did I fail_

Just a missed step on their choreography that Changkyun tried to quickly correct but, his feet got tangled and he ended up falling on stage. On TV. In front of all their fans. He quickly got up but, how his ears were glued to his head for the rest of the performance and how quickly he got off stage afterwards showed how ashamed he was. Of course his members immediately started to look over him asking if he was alright to which he quickly replied that he was, shying away from the concerned eyes and tentative touches. Their manager of course asked if he was alright before frowning.

"While I'm glad you're okay Changkyun; You shouldn't be making mistakes in the first place, You practice too much to make mistakes so be more attentive from here on out." He said sternly, making the wolf wince and bow his head as the all went to get changed back into their regular clothes. All along the way Changkyun felt that every pair of eyes was watching him, looking through and judging him.

_Worthless_   
_Clumsy_   
_Unworthy_   
_Unfit_

They all rung in his head making him give a small whine to himself and making a line form between Jooheon's brows as he was walking closest to the wolf.

 

In the van on the ride home the members kept unusually quiet. Usually Minhyuk would be loudly chatting and laughing at something that Jooheon said and Hyungwon and Kihyun would be bickering like usual but, now. Silence.

The silence made the static and noise inside I.M's head grow louder so he took out his phone to distract himself from his own thoughts. He scrolled through Twitter and sure enough He saw that a fancam of him falling had already been posted. He flinched as he quickly scrolled down to the comments to avoid watching his failure again.

_I hope he's alright_   
_That looked like a hard fall...I hope he's not hurt_   
_look at his ears, he was so embarrassed_

And then, his brown eyes fell upon one single tweet reply.

**Gunhee wouldn't have fallen**

His fur stood on end as a fire crawled up from the pit of his stomach and up his throat until it came out of his mouth as a ferocious and powerful growl that rung throughout the entire van. Wonho immediately reacted with his prey instincts, looking at the source of the sound with wide scared eyes. Shownu's instincts took the sound as a challenge and snapped his head to look at the maknae, knuckles white from where his claws were ready.

"K-Kkukkung..? What's wrong?" Hyungwon asked in a hushed tone from where he sat next to the wolf, quiet as to not spook Changkyun even further.

The wolf snapped out of his headspace within a few seconds and quickly shoved his phone in his jacket pocket after locking it. He looked around at his hyungs with a embarrassed expression. "Sorry, I...got a pain in my leg all of a sudden, guess I fell harder than I thought." He ended with a forced laugh. Kihyun narrowed his eyes as he looked between both of Changkyun's eyes.

"You were on your phone when you growled. What did you see."

"I was just reading on the latest Overwatch update."

"You were not."

"I was."

"Don't lie to me Changkyun." The hamster said with a sneer. Changkyun was in no mood for Kihyun's usual cynical nature so, whereas he would have usually submitted and simply mumbled an apology his ears lowered slowly and eyes narrowed slightly. "I said I _was_ hyung."

The other members where taken back from the wolf's response. Changkyun never got angry and this was very uncharacteristic. 

"Tell me what you were looking at Lim Changkyun _now_." Kihyun said, not letting up. This made Changkyun snap and bare his teeth.

"I SAID OVERWATCH!" He half yelled half growled. Jooheon quickly scooted away towards the window as Hyungwon drew back as well. Minhyuk's ears lowered and Wonho gave a whimper as even Kihyun was effected by the growl this time, shrinking back into his seat. Hyunwoo however, bared his own fangs and let out a much deeper rumbling growl as his eyes trained on his maknae. "Calm. Down." 

Changkyun shrunk back at his leader's tone and cast his eyes to the side as he mumbled a gruff 'Sorry' to Kihyun.

They pulled up to their dorm shortly after, Changkyun getting out last an he sped walked up the stairs and stayed a good meter away from the others as they unlocked their door.  
As they toed their shoes off, Jooheon looked back at the other rapper and layed a hand on his shoulder. He gave him quiet eye contact for a few seconds before Kihyun called him into the kitchen to help with dinner. Hyungwon was the first to go shower as usual as Minhyuk, Wonho, and Hyunwoo went off to their rooms to get comfortable.

Changkyun stood near the door still feeling like an absolute fucking ass. Who was he to growl when he was the one that screwed up on stage? Who was he to get mad at a simple question when he was the one lying in the first place? 

_Who was he to be in this group in the first damn place?_

He tossed his jacket on the couch and sat down with a shuddering sigh, hiding his face in his hands and wrapping his tail around himself.

 

Hyungwon walked out of the shower, drying his hair off as he yawned. "Changkyun! The shower is yours!" He called, making sure his voice carried. When he didn't hear a response he sleepily walked to the bedroom the maknae shared with the others and peeked his head in. "Is Changkyun in here? The shower is ready for him."

"Hmmm? Oh no he hasn't come in here yet." Hyunwoo answered looking up from his phone on the bottom bunk.

"That's strange...he's usually the first to get undressed." The frog mumbled. He trekked to kitchen and peeked his head in to see Jooheon and Kihyun cooking. "Kkungkkung hasn't come in here?" He asked the pair making them both shake their head. Hyungwon's brows furrowed even further as he walked back out to the living room to look around.

"Changkyun??' He called out. By now quiet had fallen over the dorm. The music that Minhyuk was playing in his room was paused as he and Wonho came out to glance around the living room with Hyungwon. Hyunwoo came from his bed, pushing his glasses up as Kihyun and Jooheon stopped cooking and also came to look around the room. Jooheon's eyes fell onto Changkyun's jacket lying on the couch and the other member's followed his line of sight. Minhyuk sniffed the air to catch Changkyun's sent but, found it not just missing from the room but, from the dorm entirely. The members all came to the realization at the same time.

Oh...... _Oh No_

Jooheon tore to the front door to see that a single pair were missing.

Changkyun's

 

The wolf pulled the black face mask further up on his face as he ran down the sidewalk, nothing but streetlights lighting his way. He didn't know where he was headed and at the current point; He didn't even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to leave ya'll hanging but, I love cliff hangers and the next chapter should be up very shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just gonna be a huge dumping ground for me wanting to write about all my favorite groups. Expect everyone and anyone to be here.


End file.
